magic_minibuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Apollo
Apollo is the Baron of Tyrom and a powerful user of sun magic. He possesses the legendary blade, Nightslayer, crafted by Haevar the Forger. History Apollo was sparring partners with Grand Admiral Khando once, and was also rumored to have, at a younger age, trained and dueled with to-be-Tempest Castiel. The Baron of Tyrom also once sparred with Lord Nystos, at the age of about fifteen, losing. War of the Northern Conquest (214 A.R.) WIP. The Great War (217 A.R. - 218 A.R.) WIP. Invasion of Estros When the Karsan messenger reached Xayana, one of the guards informed him that Baron Apollo and Overlord Raxys had left the city bound for Estros. The Tyran fleets, along with the Istralians, utterly decimated the single Estrian fleet defending the waters of the north, leaving Estros open to attack. The force, headed by Apollo and Raxys, commenced the battle on land - tanks trampling the Estrian forces as the Tyran artillery demolished their ranks, until the Emerald Queen, Kyra, emerged from Esmelor and began to wreak havoc. As she was in the midst of using her signature, infamous Night of Green Rain attack, Baron Apollo intercepted her with a solar energy-infused punch (Solarius Punch), causing an explosion as the Emerald Queen resisted with just her crystal-clad hand. However, he used his other fist to send Kyra crashing into and through the city. Earning admiration from Rylock, Apollo clashed with Kyra once more, auras manifesting and producing shockwaves. Apollo told the Queen of Estros that she was in his way before Kyra responded with an array of crystals which bombarded the Baron of Tyrom at incredible speeds. When Apollo emerged, shattering the crystals, with little sign of injury, the two punched - causing yet another shockwave. Apollo unsheathed Nightslayer and prepared to engage Kyra, who formed her own blade of diamond. The two entered combat with their weapons and fists, causing another explosion which blew the two of them back. As their duel continued, the battlefield was ravaged. Apollo successfully destroyed two diamond dragons sent for him with his sword and sunlight, but the third, emerald dragon, withstood Apollo's power and slammed into him - then shattering as the shards proceeded to embed themselves in the Baron's skin, causing him to bleed. However, Apollo shrugged off the pain and used Nightslayer to jet himself into the air with an explosion, unleashing four slashes of solar light toward Kyra on the ground while in the sky. When Kyra withstood all of it, Apollo came down and brought his sword against her diamond fists, creating a clash which shook the city of Esmelor. The Emerald Queen and Apollo continued on colliding with their swords, invoking fear from the civilians and soldiers due to their sheer power. One collision ruined an entire block of houses, then prompting Kyra to angrily form a blade of emerald which rapidly plunged into Apollo, who fell to his knees and coughed up a heavy amount of blood. Pleased with this, Kyra readied to finish off Apollo, telling him she would send his body to "that tropical pile of crap you call a home", along with the others who had followed him. However, as she had finished speaking, Apollo clenched the sword in his gut, causing it to shatter, and demanded Kyra's surrender. The Emerald Queen, furious at the mere notion of this, berated Apollo, saying that he was a sorry, jungle-loving excuse for a leader, and should be bowing down to her. When Kyra moved in to attack Apollo with dozens of emerald fists send from the earth, Apollo commented that she should have surrendered when she had the chance, even as the fists came down toward him. He released a powerful explosion of sunlight, using life magic to amplify it and causing it only to harm those Apollo deemed an enemy. When the attack faded, Queen Kyra was defeated, along with her commanders. Rylock made his escape, rescuing his cohorts. Apollo at first made an attempt to do something, but then relaxed himself as the battle was won. Personally ending the burning of the city, Apollo himself entered the Jade Palace and sat on the jewel-encrusted throne of Estros, as the Tyran military cheered in victory. When Castelon, who was present at the invasion, said his goodbyes, Baron Apollo personally shook his hand before seeing him off. Battle of Ethrium Near the end of the Battle of Ethrium, the Baron of Tyrom arrived just in time along with Grand Admiral Khando to turn the tides. Apollo intercepted Ryoshi's attempt to end Overlord Raxys' life with his blade. He threatened Ryoshi before Khando came up behind the third Tempest, punching him toward Apollo, who kicked him back into the ground. As the two stared down Ryoshi, the Tempest was joined by Castiel, Karlis, and Juno, who stoutly refused to give up the city of Ethrium contrary to Apollo's suggestion not to engage in combat with them, and Khando's to surrender. As Khando engaged with Ryoshi and Karlis, Apollo kicked Castiel - imbued with solar energy - only for Castiel to block it with his own magically infused fists. Body turning into light, Apollo reformed behind Juno and kicked him into Castiel before shielding himself from Castiel's lava and storm energy with a barrier of light. However, this left Apollo susceptible to the massive bolt of lightning sent by the Tempest from above, electrocuting Apollo. The Baron remarked that Castiel was quite strong, to which Castiel replied, "I'm flattered", before launching himself forward with wind and unleashing a tremendous explosion of flame. This knocked Apollo back, despite him having braced himself. Castiel, on Ryoshi's cue, used Grand Monsoon on Apollo, ruining the area and causing his adversary to emerge bruised and panting. However, when Khando asked Apollo if he was ready to finish the battle, Apollo responded that he was "all for it". The two forming a giant moon (Grand Moon Blast) and giant sun (Grand Sun Blast), respectively, Khando and Apollo brought down their strongest attacks onto the two Tempests and their allies - bringing them to their knees. Baron Apollo and Grand Admiral Khando remained at Ethrium for a short time after before heading back to their home nations. The Apocalypse (219 A.R.) WIP. The World Summit WIP. Resurrection of Prometheus WIP. Fight against Prometheus WIP. The Wedding (221 A.R.) Quinn's Trial WIP. The Second Great War (224 A.R.) WIP. Trivia * The decision of Apollo's name fell to either "Apollo" or "Orion". Category:Characters Category:Tyran Characters Category:World Leaders Category:Major Characters